Smosh
Smosh — комедийный дуэт, получивший известность в интернете. Участники: Энтони Падилла (Anthony Padilla) и Ян Хикокс (Ian Hecox)1. В 2003 году Энтони, под ником Smosh, начал размещать флеш-ролики на Newgrounds.com. Позже к нему присоединился его друг Ян Хикокс. Осенью 2005 года они начали выкладывать видеоролики на YouTube, и вскоре их канал стал одним из самых популярных на сайте, набрав 5 миллионов подписчиков к июлю 2012 года. И к январю 2013 года стали первыми по количеству подписчиков на Youtube, обогнав Рэя Уильяма Джонсона2. 15 августа 2013 года они уступили первенство шведскому геймеру PewDiePie3. На данный момент на их канале на YouTube более 21.751.135 подписчиков2. На данный момент на YouTube существует шесть каналов, связанных со Smosh, но активны из них только четыре. Основной канал, «Smosh», где Ян и Энтони размещают свои пародии и другие видео, обновляется каждую пятницу, а в воскресенье выходят «Behind the Scenes with Smosh». На «Smosh Games» появляются видео по играм. На канале «IanH» дуэт выкладывает сторонние серии «Ian is Bored» и «Lunchtime with Smosh» по понедельникам, в то время как их приглашенная коллега Мари делает «Smosh Pit Weekly» по субботам. На канал «ElSmosh» выкладываются эпизоды с испанским дубляжом, старые по средам и новые по воскресеньям. «Shut Up! Cartoons» — канал, показывающий анимационные ролики разных авторов, обновляется в разные дни недели. На «AskCharlie», активном с мая 2010 года по декабрь 2011 года, размещен сериал «Спроси Чарли», в котором антропоморфная морская свинка по имени Чарли отвечает на вопросы зрителей. «AnthonyPadilla» содержит видеоблог Энтони и обновляется крайне редко. 26 мая 2013 года на основном канале стало более 18 млн подписчиков. 11 ноября 2014 года был присоединен канал «Smosh France», где выкладываются ролики с французскими субтитрами. Содержание * 1История ** 1.1Формирование и Pokémon Theme Music Video: 2002—2005 ** 1.2Успех на YouTube: 2006-настоящее время * 2Фильмы * 3Каналы ** 3.1График выхода видео * 4Примечания * 5Ссылки История Формирование и Pokémon Theme Music Video: 2002—2005 Энтони и Ян познакомились в шестом классе на уроке естествознания. Они подружились, и быстро обнаружили, что их связывает талант к комедии. Проект «Smosh» начался, когда Энтони Падилла открыл в 2002 году веб-сайт, smosh.com4, и выложил там несколько флеш-роликов. Позже к нему присоединился Ян. В 2005 году они открыли свой канал на YouTube, где разместили несколько совместных видео, на которых перепевали саундтреки изMortal Kombat, Power Rangers, и Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Одним из первых видео Smosh было «Pokemon Theme Music Video», выпущенное в ноябре 2005 года. Как и предыдущие их видео, это было пение под фонограмму английской открывающей темы к аниме «Покемон». Тем не менее, видео мгновенно стало популярнее чем все их предыдущие ролики, получив 24700000 просмотров, и став самым популярным видео на YouTube на то время56. Ролик удерживал этот титул в течение шести месяцев, но был удален после того, как сайт получил уведомление от Shogakukan Productions, Ltd, утверждавшее, что это видео нарушает авторские права. Успех их видео привел Smosh к представлению в выпуске «Person of the Year: You» в журнале Time, опубликованом 13 декабря 2006 года, и на Time.com.7 Это вдохновило их расширить репертуар видео и начать делать небольшие пародии и скетчи. В марте 2007 года пользователь под ником Andii2000 повторно загрузил оригинальное видео Pokemon, по состоянию на июль 2012 года оно имеет более 14,1 млн просмотров8. Из-за постоянного успеха канала и партнерства Smosh с YouTube, они воссоздали видео в ноябре 2010 года, на этот раз изменив слова, чтобы не иметь дальнейших проблем с копирайтом.9 Успех на YouTube: 2006-настоящее время В течение следующих нескольких лет Smosh стали разнообразнее. Они начали делать короткие пародии на YouTube, такие как «Food Battle» и «That Damn Neighbor». Smosh продолжает расти в популярности и на данный момент являются одним из самых посещаемых каналов на YouTube10. В 2009 году Smosh подготовили массовый редизайн Smosh.com, добавив раздел игр. В январе 2010 года Smosh запустили блог «Smosh Pit», состоящий из поп-культурных мелочей и комедийных сценариев. В начале 2010 года Smosh создали «iShut Up App» для мобильных телефонов Android в рамках спонсорства Google, ставший позже приложением для ITunes. В мае 2012 года Smosh запустили шоу Krogzilla под режиссурой Кори Эдвардса, который также был автором «Правдивой истории Красной Шапки» с Джоном О`Харли в главной роли.11 В 2012 году Smosh были приглашены в качестве гостей на шоу «Ask A Naked Guy».12 Хикокс и Падилла также озвучивали двух Восставших в машинима-сериале Red vs. Blue от студии Rooster Teeth.13 26 мая 2013 на основном канале количество подписчиков превысило отметку в 10 млн. Сейчас Энтони и Иэн имеют на своем канале более 20 млн подписчиков, что делает их третьими по популярности на YouTube после шведского геймера Феликса Чельберга и чилийского комика Германа Гармендиа14. Фильмы 18 сентября 2014 года, Lionsgate объявила о том, что полнометражный фильм «Smosh: The Movie» в разработке. Над фильмом работают: режиссёр Алекс Уинтер, сценарист Эрик Фалкольнер с участием Яна Хикокса и Энтони Падиллы, продюсеры Брайан Робинс и Дон Данн. Главные роли исполняют: Дженна Марблс, Шейн Доусон, Грэйс Хельбиг, Майкл Иен Блэк, Стив Остин и другие. 12 июня вышел официальный трейлер « Smosh: the movie», также была указанна дата выхода самого фильма — 24 июля. Smosh также озвучивают персонажей в анимационном фильме «Angry Birds». Каналы График выхода видео Примечания # ↑''' BB Suggests: The Best of Web TV(недоступная ссылка — история). Batch Buzz (November 13, 2009). Проверено 16 ноября 2009. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2 Видеоканал Smosh на YouTube # ↑''' Коэн, Джошуа. It’s Official: PewDiePie Becomes The Most Subscribed Channel On YouTube (англ.). Tubefilter (15 August 2013). Проверено 20 августа 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 августа 2013. # '''↑ Padilla, Anthony Smosh.com, 2002. Smosh. Проверено 25 июня 2012. # ↑''' Virginia Heffernan. Comic shorts, home on the Web, The New York Times (April 4, 2006). Проверено 23 ноября 2009. # '''↑ The first superstars of web TV. BBC (Nov 27, 2006). Проверено 7 июля 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 сентября 2012. # ↑''' Lev Grossman. Smosh. Time Magazine (Dec 16, 2006). Проверено 7 июля 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Andii2000. SMOSH - POKEMON THEME SONG. YouTube (March 17, 2007). Проверено 2 июля 2012. # ↑''' Smosh. Pokemon Theme Song REVENGE!. YouTube (November 28, 2012). Проверено 12 февраля 2012. # '''↑ SMOSH turns sketch comedy into cash. News10. Проверено 7 июля 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 сентября 2012. # ↑''' Mercedes Milligan. Shut Up! Cartoons Debuts ‘Krogzilla’. Animation Magazine (4 июня 2012). Проверено 17 июня 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Crushable Staff. There’s Nothing More American Than Watching Ask A Naked Guy. Crushable (Jul 4, 2012). Проверено 7 июля 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 сентября 2012. # ↑''' Smosh's Official Twitter. Twitter (28 June 2011). Проверено 10 июля 2012. # '''↑ YouTube Top 100 Most Subscribed Channels List - Top by Subscribers (англ.). VidStatsX.com. Проверено 10 ноября 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 октября 2013. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Видеоканал Smosh на YouTube * Видеоканал IanH на YouTube * Видеоканал AskCharlie на YouTube * Видеоканал ElSmosh на YouTube * Видеоканал Smosh France на YouTube